User blog:Cdc1998/Charles' Time at Bullworth: Chapter 31-
A few days after all the stuff that happened between Charles & the preps Charles is in the boy's shower when he hears someone walk in. "Where is he?! Where is that self-centered arrogant son of a bitch?!" someone yells. Charles puts on some clothes, peeks out the stall, and sees it's Derby with Tad & Gord. Derby sees Charles' eye and starts walking towards the stall, then opens it. "You! You're the guy I'm looking for" Derby says, pulls out Charles from the stall, and throws him into Gord & Tad, who punch Charles. All 3 of them then gang up on Charles and start slamming him into stuff, punching him, and then throw him on the floor. Charles then feels in his pocket and grabs hold of a pocket knife. "Think you can just break into my house, drain my pool, and let poor people skate in it?! If I see you anywhere near my house, I'LL BLOW YOUR HEAD OFF!" Derby says, and tries to leave, but Charles taps him on his shoulder. "Hey bitch(Deby turns around and Charles puts the knife to his neck) I could stab you right now, but I won't. But don't think I won't think twice about it" Charles says, and lets Derby go. "You two, take care of this pauper" Derby says. "I think I'll be a gentlemen and fight like a man" Charles says, grabs Gord, throws him into the wall repeatedly, and knocks him out. "You're up Tad" Charles says. Tad kicks Charles and tries to uppercut him, but Charled dodges him, tosses him into a toilet stall, and gives him a swirlie. Derby then runs away. After that Charles leaves, goes to his room, and puts on some fresh clothes. When he walks out he sees Greg in the lounge drinking coffe. "Morning Greg" Charles says to Gregm abd then goes and sits by him. "Morning Charles. Hey, a few minutes ago I walked in the shower/bathroom and saw Tad & Gord knocked out. Did you do that?" Greg says. "Why does everyone always think I did it? But yeah, it was me. They attacked me and now I'm going to get back at them" Charles says. "C'mon dude,we don't need a fucking war going on" Greg says. "Well we're already at war with the G.S. Crew, but you guys have been at war longer with them" Charles says. "So, how are you getting them back?" Greg asks Charles. "That I don't know. I'll probably have to find out something they're doing & crash it" Charles says. "Well Michael's friend Parker could probably tell Michael what's goin on, and then he'll tell us" Greg says. "Good idea. He probably won't be ehre until later though so lets wait for him" Greg says. 7 Hours Later- 12:45 PM "Well it's abiut time your ass got here" Charles says as Michael walks in. "Sorry I had to hide the bodies of the people I killed" Michael says, being the usual sacrastic smartass he usually is. By now Charles, Greg, C-Money, and Greg are in the lounge. "So, what did Parker tell you?" Greg asks Michael. "Well later tonight the preps are, for some reason I don't even know why, are having a classical party" Michael says. "Wait, by classical do you mean the classical peroid of music? Like with Haydn, Mozart, Beethoven, Schubert, people like that?" Charles asks Michael. "Yeah, why? Are you goin to ressurect them as zombies to eat the brains of the preps?" Michale says, being a smartass. "No. But did he tell you how they would be dressing?" Charles says. "Like the guys did back in that day" Michael says. "Perfect" Charles says. "Why is it perfect?" C-Money asks. "Because I know how to play their works on the piano" Charles says. "I have never seen you ever play the piano. So, what the hel are you talking about?" Michael says to Charles. "I learned it in music. I got it in 3rd Bell" Charles says. So, what do you plan on doing?" C-Money asks. "Well first I need to find out where they're geting the outfits-" Charles says, but is cut off. "Aquaberry" Michael says. "Get four of those and then get ready to go later. What time does it start?" Charles says. "Seven Thirty. And why are you getting four? Wait, we're not-" Michael says. "Please guys?" Charles asks them. "No way bro" C-Money says. "Nope" Greg says. "Fine, I'll give you all $50" Charles says. "Fine" they all say, go get the stuff, and a few hours later get ready. 7:20 PM- Charles has finished gotten ready and is in an outfit similar to Mozart's in the film Amadeus(1984). He then meets up with C-Money, Greg, and Michael. "I swera if you ever mention this to anyone, I will kill you" Greg says. "If any of us mention it to anybody we'll kill each other, okay? Do you think I like this? I wonder how people could deal with this. Lets just get this over with" Charles says. "What is it exactly we're doing?" Greg asks Charles. "Well, since people won't reconize us you'll just be my backup incase the preps try to do anything. And you guys can socialize. Where's the party Michael?" Chalres says. "Harrington House. Parker said he'll let us through if you don't fight with him Charles" Michael says. "What are you planning on oding?" C-Money asks Charles. "Well have you guys seen the film Amadeus?" Charles asks them. "No" Greg says. "Don't think I've ever heard of it" C-Money says. "Who wtaches movies when shit's online now?" Michael says, being a smartas. "Well have you seen Family guy where Stewie was playing piano and peter said 'Play Peter Griffin' and Stewie played it terrible?" Charles says. "A few years ago but I remember it" Charles says. "Well it's based off of a scene in Amadeus. I'm going to do something similar to it. If you want to see the scene search it up on youtube" Charles says. They then get to Harrington House and are let in through the back. They then scope their surroundings & people. "I just spotted Derby & Bif, they're by the piano" Greg says. "Thanks Greg. I'm not going to do it until later though. Until then just chill, but don't get found out" Charles says. A few minutes later two preps wlak up to Charles. "Excuse me, can you help us?" One of them says. "Sure. What?" Charles says. "Don't you pronounce Mozart's first name Wolfgang like 'Volfgang' in German?" the prep says. "No that's not how you pronounce it!" his friend says. "Well you still spell it like 'Wolfgang', but in German you do replace the german w with an english v, so yeah that's how you pronounce it" Charles says. "I told you!" The prep says. "Hey, do you think people can time travel?" another preps says to Charles. "Well, Einstien said so, but we still don't have the technology to go faster than the speed of light. But if it was possiable I wold go back in itme, go to Vienna, go find Mozart, and play him Rock Me Amadeus" Charles says. "That would be hilarious. He would probably be thinking 'What the fuck?' " the prep says ad laughs. Just then, people start to hear booing and look towards the piano. "Get away from the piano! You can't play for shit!" someone yells. Charles meets bakc up with C-Money, Michael, and Greg and see Gord at the piano. "Fuck you all!" Gord says and walks off. "Now's my chance. I'll play the piano!" Charles says, walks up to the piano, and sits down. "I'll be the judge of that. Play Beethoven" Bif says. Charles then plays the intro to Fur Elise, which causes some people to clap. "Play Bach" Tad says. "It won't sound as omnious, but okay" Charles says, giving a hint. "Make him do it upside down like in that one film" someone yells. "What, Amadeus?" Bif says. "Yeah that's the one" the person says. Charles is then flipped upside down, and plays the intro to Toccata and Fuge in D Minor, which causes more people to clap. Michael, after watching the scene because eh was bored, says somethig. "Play Mozart" Michael says. "Ah now that is a challenge" Charles says, and cracks his fingers. Make him play it blindfolded!" Greg yells. Charles is then blindfolded, and plays the intro to Turkish March, which causes most, if not all the people to clap. "Grazie. Grazie(Thank You, Thnak You)" Charles says and bows. "play my father's newest piece" Derby says. Charles then gets the sheet music, chuckles, plays it horribly, and then ends it by throwing the papaers up in the air. This shocks almost everyone, but Greg, C-Money, and Michael start lsughing, which then causes everyoen but Derby to laugh. "You think you can make fun of my father's work? Who are you?!" Derby says, and removes Charles' whig. "Caldwell!" Derby yells. "Yup. And I just got back at you" Charles says. "Get him! He probably has the rest of his poor friends with him!" Derby yells. Charles then punches Derby, puts back on his whig, and blends in with the crowd. "Take off everyone's whig!" Derby yells. Charlles meets back up with C-Money, Greg, and Michael, and thye all escape. They all then say their goodbyes and go abck to their rooms(except Michale who heads to his house). But everything does not go that well. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts